


where we found

by lockedpearl



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, tere liye
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Apakah dengan terus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, semua akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana paralel bekerja, yang katanya tidak mengganggu satu sama lain, ternyata imbasnya sangat kuat.





	1. sea of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Bumi Series © Tere Liye  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Setting: Post! Ceros & Batozar

Malam ini hanya ada Ali dan Raib. Beberapa jam lalu Ali secara sepihak menarik Raib ke dalam ILY, di malam hari ketika gerimis membungkus kota. Gila? Kalau melihat bahwa itu Ali, tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Raib menolak mentah-mentah. "Lagi pula aku sudah mengantuk—"

"Raib, aku tahu kau masih terjaga tadi." Kemudian Ali menjelaskan perihalnya. 

"Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Papa dan Mama jika mendapati bahwa aku tidak ada di kamar."

Ali berdecak. "Ayolah, Ra. Ini darurat."

Darurat-nya Ali dalam kondisi seperti ini apa sih? Paling hanya soal perasaannya yang sedang menggebu-gebu.

"Itu bisa aku—kita urus nanti."

"Maksudmu perizinan ini urusan belakangan?"

Yes! Ali bersorak dalam hati. Raib lengah, dan ILY melintasi malam ke sebuah tempat.

"Ali!"

"Silakan, Ra, jika kau ingin teleportasi kembali ke rumah. Kupastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup." Ali berdeham kecil, "Yah ... setidaknya menurut ukuran manusia Bumi."

Di kursi sebelah, Raib menghela napas. Satu, untuk Ali yang seenak jidatnya membawanya pergi entah ke mana. Dua, pernyataan terakhir Ali. Kalau saja Seli tidak sedang berlibur ke Seoul, pasti Raib tidak mesti terjebak berdua dengan Ali. 

.

"Bagaimana, Ra? Perasaanmu pasti sangat lega karena mengikutiku, kan?"

Ali di sana sudah berlarian menyambut ombak. Cahaya-cahaya bulat berwarna biru hinggap di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tampak asyik. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengetahui masalah kehidupan. 

Di pasir tempat Raib duduk berkerlip cahaya yang sama. Biru-biru, begitu berkilau. Tampak indah. Banyak tempat yang Raib saksikan keindahannya di klan lain. Namun malam ini ia tidak menyangka bahwa Bumi memiliki hal yang tidak kalah menawan.

Menilik dari wajah Raib yang "Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" Ali mendengus. Menjelaskan proses bioluminescent pada plankton. Kemudian membanggakan diri seolah ia adalah orang paling beruntung. "Asal kau tahu, Ra. Peristiwa ini hanya terjadi berjuta-juta tahun sekali. Untungnya aku memiliki teknologi klan lain yang bisa menerawang."

—Tapi semuanya kosong.

Tentang dunia-dunia ini, kehancuran, Si Tanpa Mahkota, orangtuanya....

Pemandangan seindah apapun menjadi tidak berarti. Raib malu pada Ali yang menyadari kegelisahannya. 

"Ra!"

Ali telah menghempaskan diri di samping Raib. Membuat pasir bercahaya biru itu berterbangan.

"Ada apa dengan wajah tertekukmu itu, hei? Aku saja sudah basah-basah begini kau malah seperti patung."

Raib memandang ke arah lain. 

"Ra," nada bicara Ali memelan. "Dari kemarin aku surfing di internet tentang tempat-tempat yang bagus. Beberapa jam lalu ILY memberitahukan peristiwa langka ini akan berlangsung malam ini." 

Raib tetap diam. 

"Sekarang kita ada di sini. Di atas kita langit membentang menunjukkan bintang-bintangnya. Tanpa membuat bintang-bintang itu terjatuh. Di depan kita plankton bahkan menjelma menjadi bintang di laut. Aku tahu, Ra, apa yang kau rasakan. Kalau kau tetap murung begitu, kasihan bintang-bintang itu yang sudah berjuta tahun ingin menyapa Putri Bulan."

Raib menarik napas dalam. "Lalu aku harus apa, Ali?" Suaranya serak. 

Ali tersenyum di tengah pasir-pasir yang menempel di pipinya. "Ra, ketika kau merasa hidup adalah malapetaka, maka pandang saja sebagai hadiah. Menyakitkan? Memang. Tapi kita selalu punya tempat-tempat indah di dunia kita. Kita tidak punya alasan untuk tidak bersyukur. Karena semuanya pula berasal dari Sang Pemberi. Dan apapun yang diberikan Sang Pemberi, selama kita selalu mempercayai-Nya, itu semua adalah spesial."

Lautan Maldives lenggang. 

Ali mengambil segenggam pasir bersama cahaya biru yang mengikuti. "Jadi, Ra, sekarang nikmati saja keindahan ini."

Raib menoleh dan pasir di tangan Ali telak mengenai wajahnya.

"ALI!"

Si Biang Kerok itu sudah lebih dahulu berlarian ke bibir pantai. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kebiruan.


	2. neushwanstein castle

Raib adalah seorang putri. Jadi mungkin pakaian kerajaannya akan begini. Eh, tapi titel-nya Raib kan 'Putri Bulan'. Oh, mungkin jadinya akan begini.

"Seli, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku dengan cepat menutup sketchbook. Tertawa canggung.

"Ah, hai, Ra. Aku hanya sedang gabut, hehe."

Ra mengangguk walau masih menyisakan tatapan curiga. Gantinya, aku mengambil secarik kertas guna memenuhi data.

"Ra, di masa depan nanti mau tinggal di tempat seperti apa?"

Raib menghela napas panjang. Eh, apa aku salah bertanya?

"Aku tidak tahu harus memilih Bumi atau ya ... asalku."

Aku menepuk bahunya.

"Itu masih masalah nanti, kok. Kalau dari segi lingkungan, ingin seperti apa, atau ada apa gitu?"

Raib mengetuk meja dengan jarinya.

"Dikelilingi oleh danau atau em ... hutan—pepohonan mungkin?" jawabnya. "Memang untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Di saat aku mencari jawaban, _sketchbook_ tempat berkaryaku sudah berpindah tangan ke Ali.

"Ini bukumu, Sel?"

Ali berdiri dengan keringat di dahinya. Di hadapanku Raib menyaksikan Ali yang membolak-balikkan halaman.

"Gambarmu bagus juga ternyata—pffttt—apa ini? Putri Bulan Raib?"

Aku tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyela.

"Kembalikan, Ali!"

Selagi aku dan Ali saling mempertahankan sketchbook, Ra yang namanya telah disebut (beserta status sebenarnya) langsung berdiri.

"Hah? Kenapa ada aku di dalam sketchbook-mu, Seli?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Ra."

Kupikir kami sedang bertanding individu. Tapi rupanya kami telah terbagi menjadi kelompok. Ali melempar sketchbook itu ke Raib.

"Nice, Ra."

Kesimpulannya, aku mati.

Halaman yang dilihat Raib saat ini pasti adalah sketsa gaun atau kesehariannya yang kubuat seolah-olah princess Disney. Selanjutnya pasti sketsa kasar tentang istana yang akan ia tempati. Lalu Putri Bulan yang sedang berbicara di hadapan rakyatnya. Putri Bulan yang menggandeng lengan seorang pria dengan gaun paling cantik.

"Kau tidak pernah izin padaku untuk membuat gambar-gambar ini kan?"

Mukaku memelas menghadapi wajah Raib yang merah padam.

"Maaf, Ra. Aku kan tidak berniat melakukan hal lain."

Ali sekali lagi mengambil sketchbook dari tangan Raib. Melanjutkan tawa setiap halaman berganti.

"Eh, Sel." Ali memotong adegan aku merengek. "Siapa pria ini?"

Seratus persen aku yakin Ali tidak sadar mengatakannya. Rautnya juga berkata demikian. Aku tersenyum jahil.

Mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja Sang Pangeran Bulan. Seorang putri hanya cocok kepada pangeran." Muka Ali menjadi berbeda. Aku dapat objek menyerang balik. Siapa suruh kalian berdua memojokkanku?

"Kenapa, Ali? Kamu kecewa karena aku bukan menggambarmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Seli?" Raib hendak melayangkan protes. Tapi pengaruhku lebih kuat.

Dengan berjalan santai aku mendekati Ali. Menepuk bahunya. "Jangan khawatir, Ali. Di drama Korea yang aku tonton juga banyak kok seorang princess berakhir dengan pria biasa." Wajah Ali merah padam. "Jadi, semangat."

Mereka tertinggal di belakangku yang keluar kelas. Di dalam pasti canggung sekali, kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assalammu'alaikum :) aku buat ini desember 2018, sebelum baca komet minor. jadi seneng banget dengan fakta ali adalah keturunan si tanpa mahkota. dengan kata lain, si ali juga pangeran, hihi.


	3. atacama desert

Tujuan perjalanan kali ini adalah jalan-jalan.

Raib keluar dari ILY membantu Ali dan Seli mendirikan tenda.

"Malam ini kita akan membakar ikan yang kita tangkap!" seru Ali bersemangat.

Seli memyusun kayu. "Baiklah, serahkan padaku." Mengulurkan tangan dan percikan listrik keluar. Kayu terbakar.

"Bagus, Seli." Raib membuka kotak berisi ikan mentah. Menusukkan sebatang kayu ramping di hingga tembus di kedua sisi tubuh ikan.

"Liburan kita produktif sekali. Dua tempat di satu hari. Bermain di laut dan bermalam di gurun."

Rasa bangga diri Ali sudah menyelinap ketika ia mendekat. "Siapa dulu yang pandai memilih tempat."

"Iya, iya, Tuan Muda Ali," balas Raib ketus.

"Eh, Ra? Tidak perlu ketus begitu, kan? Aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

Seli yang hadir tersenyum kecil. Memegang tangan Raib.

"Kamu masih marah sama kejadian tadi, Ra?"

Raib memandang ke arah lain. Ali balik kanan, ada yang ketinggalan di dalam ILY.

"Sudahlah, Ra ... Ali kan hanya bercanda tadi. Tidak perlu sebaper ini, 'kan..."

Dalam keadaan tertentu prank pasaran yang Ali lakukan tadi bisa sangat menyebalkan. Laki-laki itu berenang ke tengah laut, sengaja terlihat tenggelam dan membutuhkan pertolongan, lantas lenyap. Raib langsung berteriak. Persis Raib akan teleportasi ke titik terakhir Ali (meski ini di air), tangan Ali mencengkram kaki Raib. Si Biang Kerok muncul dengan wajah memerah karena tertawa.

Seli menyemburkan tawa. Sejak awal ia tahu rencana Ali.

"Kamu malu karena tertangkap basah sedang khawatir, Ra?"

Raib menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa. Ali memang begitu bukan?"

Makan malam berjalan lancar. Santapan ikan di padang pasir pada malam hari begitu lezat. Walau tidak sebanding dengan masakan Ngglanggeram dan Ngglanggeran. Ali tidak banyak tingkah. Ia menyelesaikan satu ikan dengan cepat. Mengambil yang kedua. Ia langsung masuk ke ILY (yang tidur di dalam tenda adalah Raib dan Seli) begitu kenyang.

"Ali sepertinya lelah sekali," gumam Seli.

Sisa-sisa pembakaran dibereskan oleh Raib. "Tidak heran. Sejak tadi ia bermain seperti anak kecil."

Angin malam berdesir halus. Membawa butiran-butiran pasir mengelilingi gurun. Langit malam yang hitam tampak gemerlap. Bintang-bintang bersinar di atas mereka. Malam semakin naik. Jalur susu bagi anak kecil yang beranjak tidur memanjang bagaikan sungai. Raib memeluk lututnya, mendengarkan saksama cerita Seli.

"Jam berapa ini? Mataku terasa berat."

Raib tersenyum kecil. "Kembalilah ke tenda, Seli. Kau sudah mengantuk berat."

"Kau?"

"Aku belum mengantuk. Sekarang giliranku berjaga."

Seli menguap. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Ra."

Sekarang pukul sebelas. Warna langit makin beragam. Raib mengerjap begitu sebuah kilatan melintas di atas langit yang ia pandang. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Mereka berbondong melesat sampai akhirnya habis tak terlihat. Hujan meteor.

Bukan cuma itu. Di antara ramainya taburan bintang dan bentangan milky way, di bagian lain langit terdapat serabut warna merah yang berkumpul. Nebula.

"Serius sekali, Ra."

Ali menjatuhkan diri di samping Raib. Terbangun.

Raib bergeming.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Ra?" tanyanya. "Maaf deh kalau begitu."

"Lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak marah lagi."

Ali tersenyum senang. Memandang langit malam di tengah gurun.

Waktu kecil, saat bermain kemah-kemahan di belakang rumah bersama Papa dan Mama, Raib menutup matanya. Ia membayangkan ada di tengah tanah yang luas. Angin bertiup halus. Matanya melihat ke arah jutaan cahaya. Malam yang gelap terlihat begitu berwarna. Begitu magis.

Dulu, Raib menganggap bayangan itu akan selamanya menjadi angan-angan. Di tengah kota metropolitan, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dijanjikan. Hanya sebatas dibayangkan. Di kota tempat Raib tumbuh, bintang yang ramai menghilang seperti dirinya yang menghilang ketika bermain petak umpet.

Namun malam ini semuanya tampak nyata. Desiran halus angin, yang terasa hangat ketika merapatkan pakaian. Juga dengan segala benda langit yang ada memenuhi bola langit.

Malam ini Raib menyaksikan itu semua karena Ali.

"Terima kasih, Ra." Raib menelan ludah. "Aku bisa memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini karenamu."

"Aku?"

Ali mengangguk. "Waktu kita berpetualang di Klan Matahari, aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau berbicara ketika tidur. Kau mengatakan bintang, langit, rasi ... Yah, sejenis itu."

Raib menutup mulutnya. Orang ini sadar tidak sih dengan apa yang ia katakan?

"Oh, itu memang lucu. Tapi tidak memalukan, kok." Ali tertawa.

"Ja-jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Raib mengubur setelah wajahnya ke lutut.

Ali mengangkat bahu. "Akan kupikirkan." Jempolnya menunjuk ke belakang, tenda tempat Seli tidur. "Kau tidak membangunkan Seli? Ia akan marah jika melewati malam yang indah ketika kita menyaksikannya."

"Ooh, iya."

Di tengah perjalanan menuju tenda, Raib berusaha menepisnya berkali-kali. Ada yang tidak beres dengan pikirannya. Apalagi sempat dipicu oleh kejahilan Ali. Tambah membuat hati Raib gundah gulana.

Dan juga Raib baru menyadari kalau hari ini Ali memang sengaja mewujudkan keinginannya kan?

"Seli, bangun! Pemandangan langitnya indah sekali."

"Hm ... Ra? Kau sakit?" Mata Seli masih begitu sipit.

"Apa? Tidak."

"Mukamu merah sekali."

Raib takut untuk memastikan pipinya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak kok. Kau saja yang baru bangun."

Seli menoleh. Meski tidak begitu jelas, tetapi ada siluet orang duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh.

Sebuah senyum melesat. Seli baru bangun, dan ia tahu apa yang sekiranya telah terjadi.

 


End file.
